Various devices are used to secure and tend straps, such as webs, webbing, ropes, strings, belts, cords, and the like. For example, a typical belt includes a buckle. Various other strap-securing devices with similar functions encompass a wide range of designs and related functions. The devices are generally intended to encompass various functions, such as securing straps under tension (for example, a buckle or webbing adjuster), confining straps to a particular area (for example, a slider), limiting movement of other items along a strap (for example, a cord lock), and the like. Articles utilizing such devices are ubiquitous where one finds hikers, boaters, campers, climbers, and other persons employing similar gear.
In various settings, an individual may desire to make a fire for warmth, light, cooking, purifying water, and/or the like. Often, the need for fire is unexpected, such as when an individual is lost or stranded. However, individuals often neglect to equip themselves with a fire starter. Moreover, even if an individual remembers to pack a fire starter, he/she may lose the fire starter, or the fire starter may not properly function. For example, a lighter may be depleted of fuel and may not be able to generate a flame.
Various types of fire starters are known. A typical fire starter includes a device that is used to generate a spark that is used in conjunction with a fuel to start a flame. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,628 and U.S. Pat. No. 995,463 describe known fire starting devices. In general, during an emergency, fire may be needed for survival. Because instances of such an emergency may be relatively rare, however, individuals often neglect to pack a fire starter, due, at least in part, to the probability of an emergency occurring, and/or limited packing space. For example, an individual may decide against filling limited space within a backpack with one or more fire starters when the limited space may be better served, at least in the mind of that particular individual, with various other items. Accordingly, it is understandable that many individuals simply forget to carry (or opt against carrying) a fire starter due to its limited and infrequent need.
Nevertheless, when an emergency occurs, an individual may regret the decision not to pack a fire starter.